Is It Fair?
by Rarity Hash1
Summary: Pokemon are treated with no regard of their lives. They don't deserve what humans put them through. This is what it is really like when you care about their well-being.


Is it fair?

Is what we're doing cruel?

Should we change how we're treating them?

Do they deserve what they're put through?

What makes them any different than us?

Is it fair?

Pokemon are born wild and we take them from their homes and families. They're born and expect to live free all their lives. Their families are happy together and we come along and split them up. And what for? To gain popularity for being a "good trainer" or having that rare Pokemon.

We don't know how they feel when we capture them. They may act happy but, honestly, are they? Imagine one day when you're playing with your parents and siblings. You're having the time of your life without a single care in the world. You're as happy as can be. Then out of nowhere, you feel something hit you; something you've never felt before.

Next thing you know, you're in a darkness fighting a very mean and mysterious force. You don't know why but you know you must fight it. This is a matter of life or death so you fight. And fight. And fight. Then it's all over. After what seems like years of fighting, you grow tired and give into the force.

You're captured and taken from your family to never see them again.

You don't know what to do. You're never going to see your family again. You feel terrible and don't know what to do. You're scared for your life and soon are released to meet the one who "captured" you.

Is it fair to be ripped apart from your family and everything you love?

Is what we're doing cruel? Why do we as people, who can think for ourselves, use them for ourselves? We do it for no reason besides personal gain. Every day, we put our "friends" through emotional and physical pain. We watch them get hurt and just sit there until it's too late.

Every day, they battle for US. And we take them for granted. They do all they can but to us, they're still not their best. We train them day in and day out. And for what? To be famous? To get the one we loved to finally fall in love with us?

Is what we're doing cruel to them as living beings?

Should we change how we're treating them?

We're in a Gym Battle. We're close to winning. But the leader gets one last hit in. Our "partner" is driven to a point of such exhaustion that they faint.

It's all over.

So what do we do? We drive them even harder in our next training session and even more than that at our next Gym Battle. They do the best that they're physically, and emotionally, able to. When they can't pull through, we don't tell them good job for their efforts. We simply send out our next victim.

Should we change how we're treating them by giving them the right to choose if they should battle?

Do they deserve what we're putting them through?

They try to tell us the pain they're going through. They plead for just one break from the constant fighting. You can hear their little stomachs rumbling from lack of food from the day. We promise them food in one hour. That hour comes by.

We promise soon.

Another hour passes by. Still no food.

Finally unable to go on at all, they move onto a new life from starvation.

Do they honestly deserve what we're putting them through or should we, as a whole, change how they're treated and put new Pokemon protection laws in effect?

What makes them any different than us?

Pokemon are able to think for themselves as science has proven. They speak their own language which consists of their own name. They know what they're saying to each other. They show emotion, can act as they please, try their damned best to hold a conversation with humans.

When a human speaks another language, we don't throw him\her into a dark void for the rest of their lives, only coming out to fight. We try to learn their language and adapt to how they speak. They're treated perfectly normal.

And all a Pokemon gets is being thrown into a life of constant fighting and a little red and white ball called a PokeBall.

Is it because they have tails, fur, bigger ears, or the ability to summon fire, thunder, water, or wind? They are able to control their powers so why should they be forced to use them by humans?

What is it that makes a Pokemon different than a human?

We, as humans, need to change how Pokemon are treated on a day to day basis. We need to all work together. We need to work on a way to communicate with them. Psychic types are able to communicate with us telepathically. Why not have them help us build some kind of Psychic link between a human and Pokemons brains which allows them to understand each other?

Of course we ask them if this is ok with them. They have as much right to privacy inside their minds as a human. They're no different than us besides their looks.

When you're out training with your "partners" or "friends", remember all the pain you're putting them through. Remember how you ripped them from their family. Remember all the emotional and physical pain you're putting them through and ask yourself one thing:

Is it fair?


End file.
